


New Ways

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: When he gets older she likes to play with her little brother.





	

Every night dad gives William a bath. Emily likes to help, at first it's just handing the shampoo and wrapping him up in warm towels. When he gets older she likes to play with her little brother, he loves it when she gives him a little shower squeezing the water from a sponge over his head. Ha laughs and splashes water all over her, the floor and of course dad.  
Once he's clean, she carries him back to mom, who usually is folding the laundry or cleaning up Will's room after the day of playing, picking up toys and books and socks. Will's latest favorite game is to pull off his socks and throw them across the room.  
Mom dresses him in PJ's, sets him the corner of the couch and hands him his evening milk. He latches on and doesn't let go until he's finished, although he's falling asleep, his eyes getting heavy slowly. Emily likes to sit next to him and let him lean on her, usually by the time he's finished, dad has cleaned up the bathroom, mom is done with the laundry and Will is laying down with his head on Emily's lap and feet on the armrest of the couch, half asleep, letting her hold the bottle for him and play with his soft brown hair.  
When he's done, dad picks him up, exchanging the bottle for his pacifier, and puts him to bed. Will hugs his Wookie plushie and falls asleep so fast you wouldn't believe. Dad turns the lights out leaving the door cracked open and a small nightlight plugged into the socket and follows Emily to join her and her mom downstairs.

Will is four years old. Emily is sitting on the steps of their home reading a book and keeping an eye for him as he plays in the fresh puddles on the sidewalk in front of their house. He's dressed in his pale blue raincoat and wellies and busies himself with picking up earthworms that crawled out after the rain and helping them cross to the other side of to the sidewalk. Setting them down gently in the grass of their lawn. They wait for mom and dad to come home from work.  
When the car pulls up and they get out, Will is running to his dad  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
"Hey there buddy!" Will is squealing in delight as dad picks him up from the ground. He likes to look at thing from up high.  
"Playground? Please! Pleeeease!"  
"Sure buddy, but maybe dinner first?"  
"NOOOO NOW!"  
"Can I change at least?" Mulder is trying to negotiate but Will always wins  
"Playground Daddy! Please!" He insists  
"Go on, Mulder, dinner will take an hour at least anyway" Scully leans into the back seat, picking two grocery bags.  
"Come on, let's help mommy with the bags and then we'll go to the playground, okay?" He talks to the kid taking the bags from her and walking towards the house  
"Nooo not home!" Will turns in his arms pointing at the direction of the playground as Scully greets her daughter with a quick kiss on her forehead  
"Come on, we'll ask Emily maybe she'll come with us!" Mulder distracts the boy from his impatience "hey kiddo, wanna play with us?" He asks as she's reaching to take the smaller bag from his hands  
"Hi dad, sure, why not." They walk into the house, leave the groceries in the kitchen, Emily picks two apples from the bag to wash them, handing one to her dad, the other one is for her.  
Will reaches for his mommy and she kisses his cheek, "hey baby" she greets him and ruffles his hair. Mulder sets the boy, who's still squirming in his arms, to the ground with a short "you've got legs kid, use them!" And he promptly runs back to the door, eager to go where he wants.  
"I've got my cell, call when you're ready" and with a kiss from the love of his life he followes his two wonderful kids to the playground.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest


End file.
